Jade's Acting Test
by MoonIce20408
Summary: Sikowitz says it's Jade's turn for her test. But only those two know shes acting. What's he going to make her do? 1st fanfiction! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I first wrote this when I was about 13, so the writing was never that good, but I still kinda like the idea of it, so I couldn't just delete it. But I didn't spend hours re-writing it either, I just wanted to fix all the spelling mistakes and the grammar, blah blah blah…**

**1****st**** Published: 06-27-11  
>Updated: 23-07-13<strong>

**Jades POV...**

The bell rang and the class stood up to leave.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and watched everyone left the room as I stood waiting for Beck.

He smiled that smile, and I couldn't help but give a tiny smile back as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Then just as we we're about to head out the door, Sikowitz called me over.

"Jade! Come here!"

I sighed and Beck chuckled at me. "I'll save you a seat at the table." I nodded and he quickly kissed my cheek before heading out the door.

"What?" I asked as I reached the stage.

"I'm sure you know this, but you," He pointed his finger at me. "have not done your acting test yet."

I gave a nod in realisation.

After about half the school year, Sikowitz always made his students do a little acting test. Beck, Cat, Robbie and a couple of other people in our class had done theirs in the past few months. However, because it's Sikowitz in charge, there is a catch. The catch being only the one student and Sikowitz know the test is going on. If you tell anyone you're taking the test, you fail, if you stay in character or stick to the story given, you pass. You have to stay in character from the start of the next day, to whenever our next lesson was.

When Beck did his, he had to pretend that he and I were in the middle of a fight. And our lesson with Sikowitz was last. So he didn't speak to me for an entire day.

I wasn't happy... I guess that's another catch, sometimes Sikowitz will use your personal life against you. To see how committed to acting you really are.

"So you want me to do mine?" I asked.

"Yes!" He jumped, and then stuck his hand in the air. "What do you want me to do?" He asked in a high-pitched voice, "Well I'll answer your question. What I want you to do Jade, is to pretend you got hit in the head, and you forgot everything." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Everything? So people, places… my name..?"

"Yes. Everything."

_Oh God…_

"Okay." I nodded slowly, trying to think about how I was gonna pull this off.

"We have class tomorrow first lesson, so you'll only have a short amount of time to pull this off."

I nodded again. "Fine."

"Now," He said as he jumped of the stage, turned me around and pushed me out the door. "Be gone!"

I headed out the door and went to get my lunch and find Beck.


	2. Chapter 2

**1st Published: 06-27-11****  
><strong>**Updated: 23-07-13**

**Jades POV...**

The next day...

I woke up at 7 O'clock the next morning. I smacked the alarm and sat up.

Then I remembered.

_Let the test begin…_

I quickly through on my jeans and t-shirt and headed downstairs and quickly eat my breakfast.

I was spending the week at my dad's, and he leaves for work at 7, whether I'm awake or not, so I sat quietly, picking at the toast on my plate.

"Okay…" I said to myself. "I have forgotten everything…" I smirked. "So maybe I forget to leave for school on time."

I grabbed the last slice of toast and moved to the living room, turned on the T.V and kicked my feet up.

When I next looked at the time, it was 9. Everyone would be going into first lesson now. I went upstairs and grabbed my phone; it was blinking. I had 3 messages.

_From: Beck  
>Hey babe, where r u? x<em>_  
><em>_-Sent at: 08:33._

_From: Beck  
>Hey Jade! Where are you? X<br>-Sent at: 08:48_

_From: Beck x__  
><em>_Hey, going into lesson. I'll call you at lunch if your not here. Are you coming in today? X  
>-Sent at: 08:59.<em>

I smiled to myself; this test is going to be easy!

I picked up my bag and left for school.

It only takes 10 minutes to drive, so I didn't miss too much of the lesson. But instead of going straight to class, I hung around Lane's office. His door was open so he'd see me. I took a breath and put on a lost face. I walked around in circles too.

"Jade?" It was Lane. I ignored him; I didn't know my name after all. "Jade?" I turned my body to face him, but didn't look at him, I carried on looking around. "Jade!"

I looked at him. "Who are you shouting at!?" I gave him a scared looking face.

"You!" He looked confused. Good.

"Oh." I frowned. "My name's Jade?"

"Jade stop messing and just get to your class."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Just," He sighed "...come with me." He said slightly angrily. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him to Sikowitz's room. As he did, I looked around, looking like I was trying to figure out where I was.

When we got there he opened the back door and walked me in, so we were stood next to the stage. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked at me, still trying to figure out where I was

"Arg, there you are Jade." Said Sikowitz. I looked around, ignoring him...


	3. Chapter 3

**1st Published: 06-27-11****  
><strong>**Updated: 23-07-13**

**Jades POV...**

_"Arg, there you are Jade." Said Sikowitz. I looked around, ignoring him..._

"Jade?" He asked again.

"She's been like this since I found her wondering round." Lane said, you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

I looked at the ceiling, then to the back of the stage.

"Wondering, around?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yeah. I thought maybe you were making her do some acting thing... guess not."

"No, first time I've seen her today." I looked to Sikowitz, then to Lane and then to the floor. Sikowitz put his hand on my shoulder. "Are. You. Ok?" His mouth stretched as much as possible as he spoke.

"I'm. Fine." I nodded as I spoke each word and gave a weird kind of smile and looked away again.

"See, she's fine." He looked to Lane. "Jade, you go sit!" I stood there, looking out the window. "Jade? Jade?" He walked in front of me and shouted, "Jade!"

I flinched back, bringing my arms in. "Why'd you scream at me!" I made my voice sound frightened. I could see everyone looking at each other, confused. And Beck sat right up, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Jade."

I stood my up and frowned at him. "Sorry for what?"

Sikowitz looked back to everyone. "Jade, stop messing around and just sit down. There's a seat next to Beck."

I looked at him blankly. "Who's Beck?" The whole room went silent.

I was trying so hard not to smile as I saw Becks face fall. I don't think I have ever seen him so worried about anything before.

"What?" I pouted, at the class.

"I don't think she's messing..." Lane said. I looked around, playing with my hair.

"Jade..." He said. "Jade." He touched my shoulder.

"Oh, me. Hi!" I smiled.

"Maybe she banged her head?" Sikowitz said, patting his own head.

"Maybe..." Lane said.

"Stand back!" Sikowitz shouted. He put his hand on Lane's chest and pushed back. "What did you have for breakfast thing morning?"

I frowned. "Err, I, I can't remember..."

"It's okay. Do you know where you are?"

I looked around the room, then back to him.

"Well, do you?"

I frowned and shook my head. "Do I what?"

He walked behind me, then he lifted my hair up with one hand and felt the back of my head.

"What are you doing..?" Lane asked.

"Looking for a bump of some kind..." He put his finger along the side of my head.

I went along with it. "Aww!" I shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"Found it!" Sikowitz cheered.

"This isn't funny Sikowitz!" Lane said, raising his voice a little. "I think we should call a doctor or something…"

Sikowitz stepped infront of me and very quietly said, "Wait outside." Then to Lane, "Yes, I think we should..."

"Jade, come on." Lane called. I started to play with me hair again. He sighed and grabbed my arm pulling me with him. I struggled against him.

"Get off me! Who are you!?"

He let go and held his hands in the air. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay! Just... come with me."

I smiled. "Ok!" He took my wrist again and we nearly made it out the room.

"Wait!" It was Beck. "Let me come. Please."

"No Beck, sit down." Sikowitz called out.

"But-"

"Sit!"

He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. I felt bad, and I wanted to tell him I'm okay... But... I'll be done in a bit anyway. He just carried on looking at me.

"Jade... Come on..." Lane said.

I followed him out the door, not looking back to Beck. I shut the door, nearly. I needed to hear what Sikowitz was saying.

I waited till we were half way down the hall. "Lane! Lane! Lane!" I tried to pull him back. He frowned. "I'm fine! Really. It was my acting test."

He sighed and shook his head. "What!"

"Sikowitz said I had to do my acting test, today. And I had to forget everything."

"Jade, you really had me worried!"

"That's the idea. Now, I need to get back."

"Next time tell me!"

"Whatever." I turned back and waited outside the door.

Everyone was talking about me. I looked through the gap in the door and Sikowitz nodded once. "Now, now, now! Everyone! I'm sure Jade is fine!"

"What if she isn't? She didn't even remember Beck!" André's voice said.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! I know Jade is going to be ok!"

"How do you know that?" It was Beck, he sounded worried.

Sikowitz nodded again, and I walked in.

"Hey guys." I said normally.

Everyone looked more confused than ever.

Sikowitz started clapping.

"Jade?" Beck asked. He stood up and looked me straight in the eyes.

I kissed him, "Hey Beck." I smiled and walked up onto the stage.

I could feel his eyes on me.

"Guess who just passed her acting test!" Sikowitz called, waving his hands in the air. I smiled as everyone sighed.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Beck shouted.

I smiled. "Love you too babe." He smiled back.

"Well, Jade, I think everyone believed that!"

"Me too." I said successfully.

"Now go sit back down next to Beck."

"Who?" I asked playfully as I stepped of the stage. I wrapped Beck's arm around me and we both sat down.

**AN: So the writing still isn't that good, but I re-read it and the spelling made me want to rip my face off, so I fixed it. Hope you enjoyed it though!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
